Symphony Space
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: Souji receives a ticket to a symphony from a certain trombonist he hasn't spoken to in ten years. He sees the new her perform, and sparks fly. Souji/Ayane, graphic lemon.


**Happy 2013, everyone!**

This calls for more fanfiction! I've been meaning to write this forever. The idea's been simmering in my head for way too long. I love Ayane Matsunaga, I think she could be fucking beast if she just had the confidence. This fic was fun to write too, there was so much research involved! Also the title comes from some sign I read at the 96th st. 123 station. I don't know.

Anyway. Enjoy your porn!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4. This is just my sick mind making stuff up and not getting paid. Sad story.**

* * *

Fog. It always seemed to follow him. It used to scare him, waking up and being unable to make out the sunrise through a thick stratus cloud, until he reminded himself it hadn't been raining the previous three days. Now, he just smirked and whispered a quiet prayer to Izanami.

This morning, like most mornings, Souji Seta stood on his balcony and said that prayer aloud, for there was no one around to hear him. The pretty young woman with whom he had spent the night had already left, insisting she had to get to work. Souji had made no effort to stop her. Instead he made coffee and stepped onto his balcony in an open button down shirt and the pants he had worn the night before. It was unseasonably warm for November. Apparently that was the reason the sun was hard to distinguish through the curtain of haze hanging in front of him: the heat, humidity and smog. Or something. That was how Naoto had explained it, at any rate.

Souji stared at Tokyo before him. In the same way fog followed him physically, it seemed to catch up with him mentally. He had not lost the confidence and self-possession that had won him such popularity in Inaba and beyond. He was bored, though. He felt like a protagonist in a dystopian novel: rolling through his foggy city but seeing a clear path and making it work for himself. However, there was always the danger of plateauing. He knew he was too good for that, but… He took another sip of his coffee and shivered slightly.

Today was Saturday. He didn't have to go into work, but there were things he could do from home, he supposed. Sighing resignedly, Souji slid open the glass door behind him and entered his bedroom. Everything was clean lines, muted colors and low light. '_It would fit well in my dystopian novel_…' Souji reflected, smirking again. The only thing out of place were his bedclothes, which hadn't quite recovered from the night before. He didn't care much. The memories weren't particularly stirring for him.

The young woman had been beautiful, but entirely predictable. Behaving like a girl in a cheap porno, she had feigned embarrassment when he stripped her naked, whined for his cock in a high, little girl voice and whimpered when he'd eaten her pussy. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he thought instead of people from high school. He didn't know whether it was because they were new experiences or welcome relief of stress or hormones or because his partners were particularly special, but those encounters were still exciting. More exciting than his sex life of late, anyway. This was especially depressing considering he could have anyone he wanted. His mind strayed back to high school. He thought of Yumi, backstage during his brief stint in drama club. Ai, that one Christmas Eve they had spent together. Yosuke, in the bathroom stalls at Yasogami High and his bedroom at the Doujimas' (or sometimes the kitchen floor). Souji grinned and drank some more coffee as smugly as possible.

His cell phone rang. Souji picked it up and slid the bar on the touch screen to answer it. "Hello?"

"What's up, Partner?" Souji's smug grin widened at Yosuke's voice.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about you, actually."

"Oh no…" Souji laughed.

"Yeah. Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm cool. I was just wondering-" the doorbell rang. "What was that?"

"My buzzer, can I call you back in five minutes?"

"Sure!" Souji hung up, walked to his door and pressed the TALK button on the intercom next to it.

"Who is it?"

"Tokyo Couriers, I have a package for Mr. Souji Seta!"

"Um, okay, I'll buzz you up," Souji replied confusedly. A few seconds later a fit young man in an official looking uniform arrived at his door. Souji accepted a small, padded envelope, though he had no idea what it could possibly be, and thanked the man very much. He shut the door and carefully slid the package open at his kitchen table. Out fell what looked like a program… to the theater maybe? Feeling more confused by the second, Souji examined it. It read TOKYO SYMPHONY ORCHESTRA across the top, and underneath was GUSTAV HOLST'S _THE PLANETS_. Souji had never heard of the composer or the music before. Who would send him this? Then, he noticed a page marked and opened the program to it. A ticket was tucked neatly into the back seam. "What…?" He asked the program. Then, as if in answer, as he removed the ticket to examine it more closely, something caught his eye.

A familiar name. A name he hadn't seen or thought about for years. AYANE MATSUNAGA: TROMBONE (TENOR). "What?!" Souji asked the program again, much louder this time. "Are you serious?" A rush of memories suddenly saturated his brain. A small, plain girl, an instrument too big for her, a resolution to "be more selfish," and a promise to pursue her dreams… "Wow…" Souji breathed. He looked at the ticket again, his heart suddenly racing. It was for tonight. Shaking himself mentally he reached for his phone and called Yosuke back.

"Hey!"

"Sorry about that, I just got a concert ticket from Ayane Matsunaga." Yosuke paused.

"Huh?"

"From high school? We were in band together?"

"Uh… I have no idea who you're talking about, Partner." The use of the nickname made Souji's irritation abate. Very slightly.

"It's fine." Yosuke paused again.

"In Inaba?"

"No, she's with the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra, I guess she wants me to see her play."

"Wow seriously?! Dude even I know the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra is a big deal! Are you going?"

"I have to, don't I? I mean, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah probably. Is she hot now?" Souji snorted contemptuously and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, there wasn't a picture."

"Aww," Yosuke replied, disappointed. "Was she hot in high school?"

"Shut up," Souji said coolly.

"Fine fine, I was going to ask you to get drinks tonight but _apparently_ you've got shit to do."

"Apparently," Souji echoed sarcastically. "I'll call you tomorrow to tell you all about it, if you like."

"Ew, Partner."

"Bye, Yosuke!" Souji ended the call and his brain went into overdrive. What to wear, how to get there, whether Ayane was still as plan as she had been ten years ago…

* * *

The fog was gone by the time Souji got off his train at Kawasaki Station. He followed sophisticated looking people down a walkway to the Muza Kawasaki Symphony Hall. It was a beautiful, modern building, and Souji wondered briefly why it had never occurred to him to see concerts here before. In the lobby he checked his coat and then started looking around for Ayane, although he didn't know exactly what he was looking for. He wondered if she would even be out here. She'd probably be backstage or something, right? Not that it mattered: the lights flashed and he had to go find his seat. He showed the ticket to the attendant at the door and she smiled before telling him to go right to the front row. "Excuse me?" He asked, taken aback.

"The front row," she repeated with a nod.

"Right, that's what I thought you said." '_Wow_,' he thought, slightly dazed. He walked down the aisle. He was aware both of how much he was getting stared at and how good he looked in his best suit. He sat down between two cosmopolitan elderly couples and resumed his search for Ayane in the orchestra pit below him, but before he could even see the brass section properly, the house lights dimmed and the soft chatter around him stopped abruptly.

A tall, silver haired man in a simple black tuxedo walked towards the orchestra to polite applause. He shook hands with the man playing violin right next to a raised platform, onto which he climbed, and bowed to the audience. The applause intensified and Souji joined in, an enthusiasm he couldn't quite explain gripped him in the first notes made by the orchestra. The conductor raised his arms, and a low ominous sound began to fill the room. Souji's heart beat faster and faster; the music seemed to reach into him and draw out something unnamable. He heard, quite distinctly, the intense brass and thought of Ayane, somewhere, working her instrument, working him… Had he not been so intensely focused on the music, he would have reflected on how very erotic that thought was.

* * *

The symphony barely lasted an hour, ending on a mystical piece. Three women added their voices to the instruments and it became surreal, almost other worldly. His ears were still full of it as he stood up to applaud. Each section of the orchestra stood up to bow, and the conductor went last, receiving cheers and whistles from the crowd. Souji filed out of the auditorium with everyone else, eager to return to the lobby so he could resume his search for Ayane. Once there, he meandered slowly through the crowds of people. They were milling about, happily discussing the symphony, some with drinks or unlit cigarettes in their hands. Artistic people, wealthy older people, music students, teenagers… It was nice.

Ten minutes passed and Souji didn't see anyone familiar, or even anyone carrying an instrument. He decided to wait somewhere until the crowds dispersed. It seemed unlikely he would find Ayane in this mess. He just hoped she wouldn't leave without making sure he was there. It was fascinating. In the span of about fourteen hours, Souji had mentally transformed Ayane Matsunaga from the timid school girl he had helped overcome issues of self-worth to a sophisticated, talented (presumably beautiful, although that was just an assumption to fit his fantasy) classical musician. All because of a concert ticket.

Souji spotted a handsome bar on the opposite side of the room and made his way toward it. He could kill time there and it would be a logical place to look for someone. He waited until a large American man and the pretty Japanese woman with him stood up and he took one of the empty seats. "Could I get a gin and tonic?" He asked the bartender who was looking at him inquiringly. She nodded, made the drink for him wordlessly and shoved it at him. He threw some money on the bar and then turned to face the lobby so he could see people coming and going. The crowds were thinning, slowly but surely, and eventually people dressed all in black carrying instrument cases began to emerge from a door on the wall to Souji's left.

Souji clutched his glass, seized with sudden excitement, but he didn't let it show on his face. He wanted to appear as cool and neutral as he had done in high school. It was difficult though; every female musician seemed to tease him further when she wasn't Ayane. A few times he saw someone who might have been her, but her instrument case was too large or the wrong shape. Souji finished his drink and placed the glass on the bar, not feeling it as much as he might have done. The door opened again. Three people emerged, two men and a woman, all with the same shaped instrument case. They were laughing and talking loudly to each other, and as they drew closer Souji couldn't help but notice that the woman was very pretty. He eyed her small, delicate frame, her large, dark eyes. She looked up, right at him, and her eyes widened. Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' and then broke into an incredulous smile. Non-plussed, Souji watched her say hurried goodbyes to the two men and stride quickly over to him.

"Souji-senpai?" She asked, hesitantly, and Souji had to stop himself from crying out in surprise.

"Matsunaga?" She smiled, and it was then that he couldn't believe it had taken him this long to recognize her. She had the same round face, the same small-mouthed smile that made her eyes shut tight. She opened them again, and Souji could now fully appreciate why it had taken him so long. She looked so familiar, but totally different at the same time. She no longer had the youthful, pink cheeks that made her look perpetually embarrassed. Her face was smooth and pale, offset by those large, liquid dark eyes that now spoke of confidence rather than fear. Her hair was much longer and fell in smooth waves to just below her shoulders. Her bangs were longer too, and swept gently to the side of her face.

"How are you?" She asked, shifting her trombone to her other shoulder.

"I'm great, thanks," he replied. "How are you? You look," he paused, "you look great!" She smiled again.

"Thank you, did you enjoy the show?" Her voice sounded tentative.

"Very much," Souji said, nodding eagerly. "I'd never heard of The Planets before, it was exquisite." Ayane's chest swelled.

"I thought so too, it's one of my favorite suites. I wish we could have played it in high school."

"I'd still play the trumpet if we had." Ayane laughed. Souji had initially been caught off guard. His normally immovable composure was shaken slightly by how completely accurate his mental image of Ayane was, but he still felt apprehensive. In high school she had been fragile, transparent. Now she was closed off and mysterious, but just familiar enough to lure him in.

"Do you want to go for a drink or something?" Ayane asked tentatively.

"Yes, definitely. Let me just get my coat." Ayane followed Souji back to the coat check, smiling and saying good night to people she passed, while he debated where they should go. There were infinitely many bars in Tokyo, but somehow that didn't seem like the right idea. He wanted somewhere quiet where they could properly talk to each other. "Do you want to just come have a drink at my apartment?" He asked her. Ayane raised her eyebrows. "It'll be quiet, so we can actually catch up," he elaborated. Ayane narrowed her eyes, but smiled.

"All right," she said, playfully.

"I'd offer to carry your trombone for you, but, that's too forward, right?" Souji said, just as playfully, as they walked back toward the train station.

"More forward than asking me to come back to your place already?" Souji laughed. "I carry it everywhere, don't worry about it," she continued, before he could reply. She was touched, though. They didn't speak again until they got on the train. Ayane was observing Souji as closely as she felt she could without him noticing.

She knew the past ten years had been good to her, but she felt as thought it were nothing in Souji's presence. He was even more handsome than she remembered: his age had roughened the face and physique she had remembered as still boyish. His eyes were still the same though, clear and knowing. They always made Ayane feel as though she were being X-rayed. It had been terrifying at first. She had put up as many defenses as she knew how. In retrospect she knew it had been pointless: her fear of the world, relationships and of course her real self had made her transparent. The year after Souji had left, she gave all the credit for her seemingly miraculous transformation to her relationship with him. As she grew up, however, she learned to give herself more credit.

Playing music had given her confidence and winning her music scholarship had given her self-respect. She swelled with pride at the very thought. In spite of herself, though, she would always be grateful to Souji. She doubted very much whether anyone else at Yasogami High would have reached out to her the way he did.

"The next stop is us." Souji's words broke Ayane clean out of her reverie.

"Oh, right."

"Shouldn't you already know that, though? Considering you apparently know my address." Souji's tone was still playful. Ayane felt herself blushing.

"Please, what do you think I do? Stalk old friends from high school?" They both laughed.

"I'm not sure, it's been ten years," Souji replied reasonably.

"I suppose," Ayane conceded. The train pulled into the station and they chanced furtive smiles at each other as they exited.

"How did you get my address though, seriously?" Persisted Souji as he led Ayane down a few blocks to his apartment building.

"It was a total accident!" Laughed Ayane. "I was in Inaba for a few days visiting my family and I ran into Chie Satonaka in the shopping district-"

"Wow, that's… serendipitous." Ayane nodded.

"I know, right? We got to talking and I asked after you, and well…" Her voice trailed off.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me!" Souji said, feigning hurt at his friend's lack of solidarity. Ayane grinned sheepishly.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry. I made her promise not to tell you!" Souji smiled affectionately at the thought of Chie. Last he had heard she had completed her training at the police department with flying colors and was trying to become a detective. He also knew that she and Yukiko were living together at the Amagi Inn…

"It's all right, I couldn't-" they had arrived at Souji's building. "This is me." He unlocked the door and held it open for Ayane. He didn't finish his sentence as they rode the elevator upstairs and made their way down the hallway to his apartment. He unlocked the door and showed Ayane inside.

"Oh my," she said softly. His apartment was huge. A stylish one-bedroom, it had clean modern lines and simple elegance. It looked and smelled like Souji. Ayane felt a blush creep into her face.

"You can leave your coat and trombone anywhere you like."

"Thanks." She took off her shoes and proceeded into the living room. She unshouldered her trombone case and placed it carefully next to the sofa. "Your apartment is beautiful, Souji." It felt weird, using his name without "senpai." Souji noticed it too. A barrier seemed to have fallen between them.

"Thank you, Ayane." He had always called her "Matsunaga." "Is red wine okay?"

"Oh yes!" For the first time that night, she felt flustered, and it showed in her voice. Souji had removed his winter coat and blazer. His white button-down was slightly transparent, the way his uniform shirt had been. When she was in band with Souji, she sometimes wondered what he would have looked like without it, his chest rising and falling as he exhaled into his trumpet a few seats along from her… but she had been too afraid, too unsure, too convinced she was unworthy of such a relationship. Now, though, things were different. She unzipped her winter coat, placed it on the back of the couch and joined Souji in the kitchen. He looked up from the wine bottle he was uncorking and was further taken aback. Under her heavy coat she was dressed in a tight, black concert dress. It was made of satin and clung to her body until it flared out slightly at the knees. The black made her pale skin and dark eyes even more bright, and the thin straps looked elegant on her narrow shoulders. Souji poured her a glass of wine.

"Thank you," Ayane said with a smile, and drank in how his eyes had widened when he saw her in the dress along with her first sip.

"Come sit down," Souji said, gesturing towards his sofa. Ayane nodded and followed him to the living room, taking another sip of wine. They sat down and Ayane felt one of the straps of her dress fall down her shoulder. She left it. "Do you live in Tokyo?" Souji asked, turning in his seat to face her better.

"I moved back here last month," she replied.

"From where?"

"London." Souji moved closer to her, intrigued. Ayane smiled, pleased that he'd asked. It would allow her to show off, just a little.

"What were you doing in London?" Souji asked. Then a conversation they had had surfaced in his memory. "Studying abroad?" Ayane drank some more wine and shook her head.

"No no, I was playing in the London Symphony Orchestra."

"Wow," Souji said, impressed. Ayane's smile widened and she continued.

"I won a full scholarship to a music school in New York my third year of high school, and after graduation my advisor got me an audition in London and… there you are!"

"Ayane that's incredible!" Souji exclaimed, gripping his wine glass tightly. He wanted her to continue. Why hadn't she been this forthcoming in high school? He drank some more wine to alleviate the small throb of guilt he felt in his stomach that he hadn't paid her attention just because she had been quiet and awkward. He placed his glass on the coffee table and continued. "Why did you come back here? I'm guessing it wasn't homesickness." Ayane laughed incredulously.

"Not homesickness, no," she said, smiling at Souji. "I just got into graduate school here and then the part in the Tokyo Symphony. It was convenient!" Her tone was nonchalant but Souji could tell how proud she was. It was exciting. "Plus," Ayane looked Souji right in the eyes. "I got to reconnect with you." That was really exciting.

"Fair point," he replied, quietly. A silence fell between them, thick with something. They stared at each other. Ayane had her wine glass to her lips, kissing it but not drinking from it.

"Enough about me," she said, just as quietly. "What do you do?" For a split second Souji almost said "nothing," but then realized how stupid that was.

"I work in public relations," he said. "I'm the personal assistant to the head of the company, so I just help him get people to do things." He didn't make his career sound nearly as interesting. Ayane giggled.

"That sounds like you," she said.

"Everyone says that," he replied, somewhat lamely, with a smile.

"Well the entire time you were in Inaba everyone loved you."

"I remember." They locked eyes again.

"I was so happy to have met you," Ayane continued. "You were so… genuinely nice to me." Souji had heard this from people before: _You understand, no one else gets it, you make me feel so good…_

"Don't give me all the credit," he said, looking away from her.

"I wasn't going to," Ayane replied, taken aback. "I was just being honest. It'd be a little dramatic to go off on how you changed my life, don't you think?" Souji returned his gaze to her.

"Of course, but that's what people say."

"I'm sure," she replied, coolness in her voice, but then continued in a normal tone. "Most people aren't as honest or self-possessed as you were in high school. It was refreshing, especially when you feel like everyone around you is fake or out to get you. You know what I mean?"

"I do." Souji thought that was how he was feeling about Ayane now. He inched closer to her on the sofa. "Do people stay close to you for the same reasons?" Ayane drank some more of her wine and put her glass on the coffee table, too. She looked at Souji again, thoughtful.

"I'm not sure, I'd never really though of myself that way, to be honest." She moved closer as well. "Maybe…" She and Souji locked eyes. A thick silence fell between them again. Ayane's heart was beating faster. Souji's lips were parted, his eyes intense with… it must be desire… He sighed heavily, gently cupped Ayane's face and kissed her. Ayane made a soft noise of surprise in her throat, and Souji pulled away almost at once.

"Sorry," he said softly. Ayane smiled and kissed him back. He opened his mouth to her and she thrust her tongue inside. She inhaled his aftershave and tasted his wine; it was intoxicating. Souji ran his fingers through her soft hair and placed his other hand on her satin thigh. Ayane felt as if a shock ran up her body from the point where his hand gripped her. She gasped softly again before bringing her hand up to his chest and playing with the spaces between the buttons on his shirt. She could feel barely a fingertip's worth of skin, but it was more than enough. She felt heat pooling between her legs already as she withdrew from their kiss to bite softly on Souji's lower lip. "Let's go to my room," he exhaled.

"Mmhmm." They stood up and Ayane followed Souji down a short hallway into his bedroom. The opposite wall was floor to ceiling windows and a sliding glass door. Without really thinking about it, Ayane walked over to them and took in the view. It was a beautiful night. She could feel Souji's breath on the back of her neck and let out a soft moan as he wrapped his arms around her waist and place gentle, though intense, kisses on her neck. He reached up and felt her breasts through her dress, and she felt his erection pressing into her back. Ayane smiled and leaned her head to the side, allowing Souji more access to her neck.

Souji exhaled into her ear, turned her around in his arms and kissed her on the lips in earnest. Ayane moaned softly and threw her arms around his neck; his desire for her making her sex throb in arousal. She pulled away from their kiss and began to attack his neck; the smell of aftershave and shampoo radiated off his hot skin. Souji groaned and grabbed onto her ass to pull her closer and grind their hips together. Her body against his, her lips on his neck and now her hands furiously unbuttoning his shirt… It was almost overwhelming. He was so turned on by her, it was surreal and wonderful.

Souji's shirt was unbuttoned and he let go of Ayane to shrug it off. In the dim light of Tokyo coming through the windows he watched her unzip her dress and let it slide down her body. She wasn't wearing a bra; her small breasts sat high on her chest, nipples erect, waiting to be touched. That, plus the intense, lustful expression on her face made his erection throb again. Ayane bit her lip. The soft light reflected off Souji's broad shoulders and toned, narrow chest. Her eyes found the v-cuts of his hipbones above the waistband of his pants. She stepped forward and placed her palms on his chest and kissed him.

Now they were skin to skin their passion was palpable. Souji groaned as he thrust his tongue into Ayane's mouth. He brought his hand between them to feel her breasts, and she moaned too; the contact seemed to get more intense as he touched her. She wanted more; she was so hot, so wet…

Ayane placed her hand between Souji's legs and gripped his erection through his pants. Souji moaned into their kiss and thrust his hips forward into her touch. Echoing her, he slipped his hand into her panties. Ayane cried out as Souji rubbed her hot, wet folds, and his erection pulsed at how wet she was. Ayane gripped his shoulders and groaned softly as he pushed his first two fingers inside her. Souji gently moved his fingers in and out a few times, but then pushed them in as deep as they could go and made a "come here" motion. Ayane moaned hard into Souji's mouth and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. He continued to stroke her G-spot and rubbed his thumb in circles on her clit. Ayane gasped and her legs shook violently; he was incredible…

Breathing heavily, Ayane carefully ran her hand down Souji's chest, unzipped his pants and took hold of his erection. "Fuck," Souji groaned into Ayane's ear as she pumped him furiously. Ayane was moaning fluently into Souji's shoulder, her entire body shaking in pleasure. She had wanted him to fuck her, but…

Souji felt Ayane's inner muscles contracting around his fingers and her hands gripping his erection more tightly. He groaned softly again. Her energy, her intensity, it was _thrilling_. He was desperate to make her come; the thought alone was nearly too much. He grabbed onto her wrist with his other hand and she looked up from his shoulder. Her face said it all. Souji bit his lip. "W-why'd you stop me?" Ayane demanded breathlessly. '_Fuck_,' Souji thought. He delicately continued moving his fingers inside her, teasing her sweet spot.

"Because you're going to make me come if you don't stop," he replied, trying and failing to sound composed.

"But I want you to come," she said. Her legs were trembling so violently Souji was amazed her voice was that steady. '_Fuck_,' he thought again.

"I will," he assured her, withdrawing his fingers. Ayane let out a disappointed moan, took hold of his hand, brought it to her lips and sucked his fingers clean. Souji's breath caught in his chest. "Lie down," he said in a soft, commanding voice. Ayane smiled and nodded gratefully. She took off her soaked underwear before lying down on Souji's bed, legs spread and chest heaving. Souji took off his pants and Ayane eyed his erection hungrily as he crawled on top of her. He kissed her passionately and Ayane thrust her hips upwards and wrapped her arms around him, silently demanding what they both wanted.

Souji let go of their kiss and moved his lips down to her neck, her breasts, her thighs… Ayane gasped and her clit pulsed when she realized what he was about to do. She watched him kiss her wet inner thighs, lock eye with her and thrust his tongue inside her. Ayane inhaled sharply at the contact and Souji exhaled in satisfaction as he tasted her. She let out a few soft moans at the pleasurable sensations but then cried out in ecstasy as he moved up to suck on her hard, aching clit.

Ayane felt paralyzed even though she was shaking violently again. Souji managed both to suck and dart his tongue back and forth across her deliciously sensitive clit, and it was unlike anything she'd experienced. She gave into the sheer intensity and moaned loudly and incoherently, unable to form sentences, or even recognizable words. She grabbed the sheets on either side of her and thrust her hips forward into Souji's mouth. Souji felt like he was aroused almost past endurance, but he persevered. He'd get relief soon.

He shoved his fingers inside Ayane again and she actually screamed, her body going rigid in pleasure. She had been so close already… this was all so much… Souji stroked her G-spot again and almost at once he felt her inner walls contract in an unmistakably intense orgasm. Ayane cried out over and over as she felt it shock every nerve in her entire shivering body. She gasped for air, feeling like she might pass out. She wanted to pull Souji towards her and kiss him with all the passion coursing through her, but she felt like her arms had turned to lead.

Souji straightened up and licked his lips in satisfaction. The sight of Ayane spread before him, spent and speechless, was beautiful. He slowly climbed on top of her and kissed her softly on the lips. Ayane groaned, wrapped her arms around his neck and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Souji groaned and kissed her back, running his hands up and down her chest. Ayane withdrew, breathing heavily and blushing furiously, but grinning. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him gently again. "That was amazing," she said in a low, breathy voice. Souji smiled back down at her and kissed her again. "But you're still…" She brought her hand between them and gripped his erection. Souji gasped and thrust his hips forward into her hand in spite of himself.

"I-I know," he replied, somewhat lamely. Ayane's smile widened. "I want to fuck you," he breathed, his gaze piercing.

"I know," she echoed. "So do it." Souji exhaled gratefully, kissed her deeply again and moved off of her. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened his bedside table drawer. Ayane rolled over onto her side and gently stroked Souji's back as he retrieved a condom from the drawer, opened it and slid it on. He turned back to her and she rolled onto her back, legs spread, ready. He exhaled slowly as he positioned himself between her legs, the prospect of relief almost overpowering, and then slowly, carefully, thrust into her. "Oh!" Ayane called out as he filled her wet, tight heat, extra sensitive because she'd come already. Souji was breathing heavily, barely able to keep himself from calling out as well. He withdrew from her slowly and then thrust, deep and hard, back into her. Ayane moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around him, urging him to continue. Souji pulled out and thrust back in again, and again, moving faster each time.

"Oh fuck, Ayane! You feel s-so, so good!" Souji heard the words spill from his mouth without being truly aware of saying them. She felt so hot, so tight, so unbelievably amazing that he felt his self-control draining from him with each successive thrust. He moved faster and faster, the friction making his already desperate need throb and drip with pleasure. Beneath him Ayane moaned, rocked her hips and dug into his shoulders, leaving long scratches as she writhed in pleasure, but Souji didn't care- it all felt so good.

"Ahh! Ahh! Harder, fuck me harder!" Ayane cried, looking right at him through desperate eyes. The last of Souji's self-control left him. He straightened up so he was kneeling between her legs, grabbed her hips, lifted them and fucked her as hard as he could, throwing his head back in sheer ecstasy. Ayane screamed; this new angle hit her G-spot with every hard, deep thrust and she suddenly found herself teasingly close to orgasm again. "Oh my- Souji! Souji don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Ayane kept repeating the words like a mantra as she gripped her breast with one hand and reached down to play with her clit with the other.

"F-fuck!" Souji gasped at this beautiful sight. He was too close, he couldn't hold back anymore. "Ayane I'm gonna come!"

"Good!" Ayane breathed, throwing her head back, her second orgasm teasingly close. Souji inhaled sharply and thrust into her again and again and-

"Ayane!" Souji yelled her name and shut his eyes tight, his orgasm pulsing through his entire body like an electric shock. He continued to thrust in and out of her, milking the sensation as much as he could, his breathing harsh and ragged. He opened his eyes just in time to see, and feel, Ayane's second orgasm. Her inner walls contracted tight around him and she cried out, long and hard, continuing to rub her clit as she did so. Souji thrust weakly into her a few more times before collapsing on top of her, completely spent. Ayane wrapped her arms around him, breathing heavily.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed that way, but eventually Souji sat up, his body feeling weak and shaky. He pulled out of Ayane carefully, and she made a soft noise of surprise. He peeled off the condom, tossed it into the trashcan next to the bedside table and lay down next to Ayane. She rolled onto her side and he gently tucked a strand of sweaty hair behind her ear. She ran her fingers up and down his chest, smiling at his soft touches. "That was fantastic," she said, feeling warm and satisfied.

"Yes it was," Souji replied, also smiling.

"What time is it?" Ayane asked suddenly, yawning. Souji raised his eyebrows.

"Who cares? Obviously you're staying over." Ayane tilted her head to the side, her smile taking on a coy hint. "I can't let you go home alone this late," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh I see, so it's not just in case I feel like putting out in the morning?" Souji leaned forward and kissed her, deeply, passionately, affectionately.

"That too," he said, getting under the covers. Ayane followed suit and Souji pulled her up close to him. She lay her head on his chest threw her arm across him, holding him more tightly than she'd intended. Souji kissed her on the top of her head and held her just as close. He found himself feeling things he hadn't felt in a long time. There were things he wanted to say, but… they could wait until morning. He kissed Ayane on the top of the head again.

Although his emotions were a mess, the fog in his brain seemed to be lifting.

* * *

**If you'd like to read more about Souji fucking Yosuke in the bathrooms at Yasogami High or on the Doujimas' kitchen floor, check out my fics Flush and Wildlife. You know you want to!**

****Should I keep this a one-shot? I can't decide. Either way.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
